We Are Not Shining Stars
by MistressOfTheWinter
Summary: No summary, really.  I just wanted to write a hug for Eleven/River because Moffat doesn't seem to want to give us one.


The smell of burning flesh continued to sear his nostrils even as he closed the TARDIS doors behind them. The sound of the explosion still rings in his ears as he trudges up the stairs and flips a few levers, sending them into the vortex.

The Doctor closes his eyes and tries to ignore the horrifying screams of the hopeless that replay in his mind. And then there was the deafening explosion that silenced everything- everyone.

_Everyone._

It was supposed to have been a date- he had even dressed for the occasion, wearing a suit complete with a black bow tie and top hat. And River, well of course she went all out, wearing a devastating red dress with a killer split that would be sure to distract him all evening.

River hadn't been on board for five minutes before she was sidetracking him with her hair and her flirty smiles and her curves and her _River-ness_. He had even been considering staying in for the night when the TARDIS gave a sudden lurch and was on her way, responding to a distress signal.

He was at the door within seconds upon landing and his hand had been _so close_ to the door handle before, "Sweetie, don't you think you should check the scanner first?"

"_River_," he whined, "All I have to do is stick my head out the door. It'll be _fine_."

She placed her hands on her hips and her eyebrow winged up.

Fine. He'd indulge her. But just this once.

Shoulders slumped, the Doctor made his way back up the stairs and swung the scanner round before flipping it on.

The sight presented to them on the scanner wasn't something either of them was prepared for. The TARDIS had landed on a hill over-looking what seemed to be a temporary camp of travelling refugees. A _burning_ camp of travelling refugees.

Before he had completely registered what was shown on the scanner, River was out the door and headed towards the camp.

As soon as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into the smoke-heavy air he could tell something wasn't quite right- apart from the obvious. He pulled out his sonic and scanned the area before flipping it up and reading the results. His eyes widened before looking up and calling out for River.

His feet acted of their own accord as he ran after her, the ground flying beneath his feet and twigs from nearby trees lashing out and stinging the exposed skin of his face. When he finally caught up he reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she pulled her arm from his grip only to have him lock his arms around her waist. "We have to help them! Can't you here them?"

Oh yes, he heard them. He heard the cries of small children looking for their mothers who they would never see again in this lifetime, and he could hear the broken sobs of the lost as well as the cries of despair from those who didn't understand _why _this was happening.

The Doctor had to all but drag River towards the TARDIS as she fought to do the very thing she was raised not to do- to help, to _save_. But it was too late. The scans had shown an explosive placed in the heart of the camp that would be set off in seconds and he'd be damned if he let River get anywhere near it, despite her protests and her struggling.

He felt it before he heard it- the shift in the air that _felt_ like death. It was followed by an invisible force that sent them flying several feet ahead onto the ground as the practically deafening roar faded into nothing but ringing silence before everything went black.

He opened his eyes to find River on her knees beside him, shaking him, her eyes wide. He sat up and placed his hands on either side of her face, "Are you okay?" His voice was rough and raw from breathing in all the smoke, but he barely noticed.

River nodded then stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up with her. They looked towards the camp and all that could be heard was the crackling roar of fire.

The Doctor squeezed her hand and they made their way back to the TARDIS. "We're not heroes, River. We can't save everyone," he whispered. And he wondered who he was trying to convince- her or him?

"I know, love," she whispered back, "I know…"

And now here they were, back inside the TARDIS and preparing to continue on with their lives, despite that hundreds of others just lost theirs. He grips the edge of the console as anger burns into his very being and through his bones. Pointless death. It was _pointless_ death.

His muscles relax as he feels River run her hands soothingly up and down his back. He turns and pulls her into his embrace and buries his face in her curls as she wraps her arms tightly around him.

No matter how much death trails behind him, he still has her- _his_ River.

But time was cruel and in a way it had already taken her away from him. They could have had _lifetimes_ together- but instead she sacrificed herself in that Library- for him, for this, for _them_; no matter how short of a time it may be.

So he hugs her closer, cherishing the time they still have together and not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Reviews are my most favorite things :)**


End file.
